


The Art of Diplomatic Trades

by LdyKirin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Lantis is only mentioned sorry, M/M, Viking Fay, geography what geography, ninja Kurogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyKirin/pseuds/LdyKirin
Summary: Kurogane just wants to guard his Princess on a diplomatic mission to the Norsemen of the north.  He doesn't have time for some annoying shaman no matter how blue his eyes are.  After all, not everyone wants this alliance to succeed.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Lantis/Shidou Hikaru pre-relationship, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written many years ago for a LJ challenge but never posted. I did a lot of research on Viking life while writing this fic. Though of course I am not an expert and some things were adapted to fit the story I wanted to tell. The biggest being my complete and utter disregard for geography. I shifted Scandinavia to the other side of Russia so that Norway would be north of Japan and thus a viable trade partner. I'm not sorry. I just really wanted Ninja Kurogane and Viking Fai.

It was dark, clouds hiding the moon and stars. Kurogane closed his eyes, tilted his head back and concentrated on his other senses. He held his body loose and relaxed, letting it sway with the gentle motion of the wooden deck beneath his feet. A cold, damp wind blew, molding his heavy fur cloak to his body; he could feel the salt heavy in the air, stinging his face. Behind him he heard the sailors moving along the deck, pulling on ropes, cursing and calling out orders but it all seemed strangely muffled by the darkness and the heavy, wet air. 

Soft, unfamiliar, rolling footsteps approached him, Kurogane’s body tensed imperceptibly. As the footsteps drew up behind him, he unsheathed his sword and spun. He opened his eyes.

The sailor yelped and threw up his empty hands. Kurogane’s blade lay lightly across the man’s throat. Kurogane held still, waiting.

The sailor swallowed heavily and stammered, “P..Please excuse the interruption, but the Princess--”

Kurogane cleared his throat meaningfully. 

“--That is the Envoy has awoken and requests your presence at breakfast.”

Kurogane sheathed his sword in a single, fluid motion and stalked past the sailor. He carefully picked his way across the deck, eyes searching the shadows that lay between the areas lit by covered lanterns. He could hear the whispers start up behind him.

“They say he is a demon.”

“A demon.”

“He must be.”

“Only Princess Tsukuyomi can control him.”

“Quiet! He’ll _hear_ you.” 

A small smirk curved his lips. Let them think that, it meant they wouldn’t try to bother him. And if those rumors reached the ears of their soon-to-be hosts, all the better, they would be less likely to try to harm his Princess. 

Below decks a room had been converted for the princess’s comfort while traveling. Covered lanterns cast a warm glow around the room, picking up golden highlights in the grain of the wooden walls. A low table had been laid with food and surrounded with floor pillows. Princess Tomoyo was already seated, cradling a steaming cup of tea in both hands. To her right sat Syaoran, a scholar of the court and on her left was Souma, Tomoyo’s other bodyguard. Kurogane dropped down onto a pillow next to Syaoran. The kid, he may be a high ranking scholar at Amaterasu’s court but he was still a kid in Kurogane’s book, offered the Princess some grilled fish. She smiled and accepted and they began to eat. 

“So how much longer until we arrive?” Kurogane drank the tea Souma passed him gratefully, letting the warmth of it spread through his hands. 

“The sailors tell me that we are getting close, perhaps only a day or too more before we reach the port.” Souma smiled far too sweetly at him. “Perhaps if you made a bit more effort to get along with the sailors they would have told you the same.” 

Princess Tomoyo looked between the two of them sharply. “You’re not terrorizing the sailors again, are you, Kurogane?”

He huffed and shot a glare at Souma. “I’m not terrorizing them, I’m practicing. We’re going to a place where the inhabitants are used to living in the dark half a year. I’m not about to let myself be caught at a disadvantage. You should be doing the same, Souma, rather then spending all your time gossiping.”

Souma seemed about to argue, but the Princess raised her hand and spoke mildly. “That is enough. As much as I appreciate the entertainment you two provide, it would be nice to enjoy some peace with breakfast. After all, not everyone is used to your banter.” She shot a significant look at Syaoran who was holding his breath, looking back and forth between the two of them wide eyed. “And Kurogane, please remember that this is a diplomatic mission and at least _try_ to play nicely with others.” 

Kurogane huffed and looked away. Tomoyo smiled. “More pickled daikon?” She offered him the dish. 

Kurogane leaned against the ship’s railing, the fur lined cloak that he wore over his imperial guard’s uniform pulled tight. The cloak was part of a gift King Thorvald had sent to the Court of Nihon during the negotiations that had led up to this visit. Along with the more traditional works of art and elaborately carved and jeweled tools and drinking vessels, the King had included a note saying the Envoy and her party might appreciate having the warm, heavy cloaks during their visit. Now that they were almost there, Kurogane reluctantly agreed. 

The hatch leading to below deck opened and Syaoran emerged. He looked around deck and walked over to a bit of rail next to Kurogane. “Please excuse me, Kurogane-san. Do you mind if I join you?”

Kurogane shrugged to indicate he didn’t care either way and went back to staring out at the sea. Syaoran leaned against the rail and turned his face to the wind. After a moment he shivered. Kurogane raised an eyebrow and Syaoran smiled self-deprecatingly. “It’s nice to be out in the fresh air but it’s warmer inside.” 

Kurogane nodded. “The cold wouldn’t even be that bad, if there was some sun. This--” he waved up at the sky which was colored the dusky blue of twilight even though it was nearly midday, “this is just unnatural.”

“It seems strange to us, however it is quite natural. This far north the climate is more extreme. In winter the sun is so far away that it can barely rise and in the summer the sun is so close that it never sets. They call it midnight sun.” The kid babbled on about tilted axis and rotations of various celestial bodies. 

“How are Tomoyo’s lessons progressing?”

The kid started at the sudden change in topic, but swiftly changed gears. “The lessons are going really well. She is learning the Norse language very quickly. We’re taking a short break now, but after lunch she wants to continue.” Syaoran smiled. “Other envoys would simply be content to rely on the translator but she is really serious about being able to converse in their language. She’ll still need me to translate for the negotiations to prevent any misunderstandings but social functions I believe she’ll be able to handle on her own.”

Kurogane nodded. “That’s good.” 

They stood, leaning on the rail in silence for several minutes, when one of the lookouts cried out. Land had been spotted. 

A welcoming party had met them at the docks and lead them through the port area up the steep, snow covered side of the fjord to the large village that surrounded King Thorvald’s hall. The earth had been built up to form a thick wall that encircled the complex. A stockade of thick logs sharpened to spikes lined either side of the earthen wall. Their guides called out to the guards in a watch tower and the gates were opened. They passed several long, rectangular wooden buildings. Kurogane could see torches burning farther back, but it was too dark to tell just how many buildings the fortress protected. They were led to what he guessed was the center where the largest hall stood. Torches flickered on the metal helms and swords of the guards who stood back to let them pass. 

Inside the hall was lit with torches held in evenly spaced sconces and fires that were surrounded by stones and sunk into the dirt floor. Dried heather and straw covered the dirt floor. Holes in the roof let most of the smoke escape, though it lingered in the air and tickled the back of Kurogane’s throat. The hall itself was crowded as all of the king’s retainers and what seemed like half of the village had turned out to greet the guests. Large pillars to either side supported the roof. Looking around Kurogane could see that the exposed roof beams and most of the wooden surfaces were carved and painted. 

They were lead to the far end of the hall where a large red-bearded man reclined in an elaborately carved and painted wooden throne. This section of the hall had been covered with a wooden floor and several furs lay scattered on the floor. A great stone hearth dominated most the wall and the roaring fire both illuminated and deepened the shadows. 

Their guide stepped forward and announced them. “King Thorvald, I present to you Envoy Tomoyo and her party.” 

The king stood and threw out his arms. “Welcome!” His voice boomed through the hall. “Welcome to our guests from the southern islands of Nihon.” 

Tomoyo stepped forward, Kurogane and Souma flanked her and Syaoran walked directly behind her where he could easily and discreetly whisper translations in her ear. She bowed to the king. “We are honored by your kind invitation and thank you for your hospitality. We are here to convey Empress Amaterasu’s warmest greetings and her hope for an alliance between our peoples.” A discreet gesture cued two of the princess’s servants to bring forth a large lacquered box and present it to the king. “Please accept this humble gift as a sign of our friendship.” 

Two of the king’s retainers stepped forward to take the box as the king gave his thanks. He raised his voice to address all those gathered in the hall. “This meeting marks the beginning of what I hope will be a long and fruitful relationship between our peoples.” He turned slightly to the side and motioned to a figure that stood half hidden in the shadows behind the throne. “Fai.” He gestured and the figure stepped forward. 

Firelight danced over pale hair that was pulled back from a delicate face and the figure seemed lighter and thinner then the stocky Norsemen Kurogane had met up until now. Like the other men he wore loose pants that were bound close to his calves with leather strips and a tunic. Unlike the others, his tunic was sky blue and his cloak was woven with an intricate design in dark blue and white. A quick appraisal confirmed what Kurogane suspected. This man was dressed in finer clothes then everyone in the hall save King Thorvald himself. Whoever this Fai was, it was obvious he ranked second only to the king.

“Cast the runes.” At King Thorvald’s command, Fai reached inside his tunic and brought forth a small bag. He spilled the contents into his cupped hand, then gracefully went to one knee, his cloak pooling into a half circle around him. The bag was tucked away and both hands cupped then shook the contents. The soft clattering sound could be heard clearly in the now breathlessly silent hall. He opened his hands. Small carved pieces of bone spilled across the floor. Fai leaned close and studied them intently. Something flickered in his eyes, and he looked up and studied Tomoyo. His gaze drifted to the side and was caught by Kurogane’s own scrutiny. Their eyes held the others for a long moment and Kurogane found himself noting the intense blue of Fai’s eyes, a color like nothing he had ever seen. He narrowed his own eyes in irritation and reminded himself to stay focused. He was supposed to be watching for threats to Tomoyo’s life not staring at pretty blue eyes. 

Fai smiled into Kurogane’s glare then ducked his head, scanning the runes. One long, fine-boned hand reached out and scooped up the scattered runes. He stood and slipped the bones back into their pouch and tucked it away. “The runes are favorable. This alliance will bring good fortune to both our peoples and our enemies fear the result of our combined strength.” 

Tomoyo spoke, slowly and clearly in the Norse language so all in the hall could hear. “Our priestesses tell us that the spirits of Nihon look upon this alliance with favor as well.”

King Thorvald beamed at her. “Be welcome to our table and hearth and make merry. Let the feasting begin!” He stepped forward and clasped Tomoyo into a hug. Kurogane stiffened and at his side felt Souma also preparing to spring. 

Syaoran quickly grabbed each of their sleeves and tugged gently, hissing softly in their ears. “This is a common greeting between friends, they don’t consider it inappropriate.”

Kurogane reluctantly relaxed and watched as Tomoyo’s petite frame almost disappeared into King Thorvald’s large beard. A long moment later he released her. Benches and tables were pulled away from the walls and set out as servants appeared from a door in the wall next to the hearth bearing platters of food. 

As guests they were given the benches closest to the fire. King Thorvald took his place at the head of the long table with Princess Tomoyo seated to his right. Kurogane made sure he was seated on the other side of Tomoyo while Souma sat to the left of the king in a modified version of their usual flanking positions. Syaoran was seated to her left. 

Looking around at the king’s retainers finding their own seats or helping to set up other smaller tables and benches, Kurogane saw Fai talking to a young girl with light brown hair. With a little shooing motion from Fai she sat next to Syaoran with a shy smile. He then walked over and slipped onto the bench next to Kurogane.

“Hello. I’m Fai.” The blonde turned to smile at him, speaking in Kurogane’s language. 

“Kurogane.”

“Judging from your sword and your demeanor you are one of the envoy’s bodyguards, right?”

“Yeah.” Kurogane watched the servers carefully, making sure none of them got to close to Princess Tomoyo. All the dishes were communal so it was impossible for someone to poison her without also poisoning their king. Still, Kurogane wished Tomoyo hadn’t refused to bring a food tester.

“Or perhaps I should say you are the Princess’s bodyguard.”

Kurogane whipped around to stare at Fai, who was watching him with amused half-lidded eyes.

Kurogane narrowed his own in suspicion. “How did you know?”

“When I cast the runes, the rune for royalty was face up, pointing directly at Envoy Tomoyo. Given her age and what I know of Nihon’s royal court I figure she must be Princess Tsukuyomi. This alliance must be important to Nihon for Empress Amaterasu to send her own sister.”

Kurogane sighed. “Princess Tomoyo is the best negotiator we have and the most flexible. Since your culture is so alien to ours, she is the best choice. Like what happened earlier. None of our other envoys would have allowed themselves to be grabbed like that.”

Fai raised his eyebrows. “You mean when King Thorvald hugged her? Don’t people in your country hug?”

Kurogane shook his head. “Not like that. A man will embrace his wife but only in private. If someone had tried that in the royal court he would have had his head cut off.” 

“Really, so if I tried to hug you, would you cut my head off?”

Kurogane sputtered and was about to yell at the blonde for asking stupid questions when carved stone bowls and a platter of roasted meat, still on the bone, were placed in front of them. 

“So, the Empress wanted to send her best negotiator but didn’t want to cause the fuss of a royal visit. Hence Princess Tsukuyomi became Envoy Tomoyo.”

Kurogane nodded. “Tsukuyomi is more of a title anyway. Tomoyo is her personal name.” 

“I’ll have to tell the king this but don’t worry, we know when to pretend we don’t know something.” Fai smiled up at him. “Here.” Fai discreetly passed him two spoons carved from the same stone as the bowls and two small knives with carved bone handles. “Everyone carries their own utensils here but I understand you use two long sticks to eat with. King Thorvald believes in welcoming guests properly but he doesn’t always think of the small details.”

Kurogane examined the utensils carefully then surreptitiously handed one set over to Tomoyo. “So who are you exactly? Obviously the king listens to you.”

“I am shaman, rune-master and skald to King Thorvald the Bushy.” Fai twirled his hand and gave an abbreviated bow. 

Kurogane could easily see where the king’s nickname had come from. His red hair framed his face like the lions that roamed the lands far to the west of Nihon. Even the carved pieces of bone, gold and glass beads braided into his hair and beard couldn’t tame it. Kurogane raised an eyebrow. “You call him that to his face?”

Fai nodded. “We like to give people nicknames.” With his knife he cut off a piece of meat, speared it and ate it off the knife. Kurogane followed his example.  
He felt Tomoyo watching him and soon she was helping herself while holding an animated conversation with King Torvald. Fai pointed down the long table to a sandy-haired warrior. “That is Leif the Unluckly. Watch.”

A buxom blonde serving girl was pouring a thick, hot soup into Leif the Unlucky’s bowl. He put a hand on her arm and said something Kurogane couldn’t hear over the general din. The girl put down her pitcher and slapped him hard across the face. She picked up the pitcher and walked away, hips swaying. Leif’s companions laughed and slapped him on the back. 

Fai smiled. “See?” A different girl filled their own bowls with soup. The shaman looked him up and down appraisingly. “Hummm. What should we call you? Kuro the Watchful, maybe?”

Kurogane glared at him. “I don’t need a nickname. And my name is Kurogane!”

“I know!” Fai clapped his hands together. “Kuro the Grumpy!”

Kurogane cursed under his breath. He glares only made the grinning idiot smile more and short of doing something Tomoyo would call ‘undiplomatic’ he didn’t think he could get Fai to shut up. “So what do they call you then?”

The shaman smiled mysteriously, his eyes closing until they were only two narrow blue slits. “They call me Fai the Cat-Tongued.”

The feast progressed as servers filled and refilled wooden cups with dark, rich beer. Three types of fish and mounds of vegetables were offered. Loaves of earthy bread were set out and used to wipe up juices and gravies. 

A girl with her red hair pulled back in a long braid emerged from the door leading to the kitchen. Following her were two burly servants carrying an entire roasted boar on a spit. She clapped her hands and presented the boar to the king like an offering. 

Kurogane didn’t quite understand what she and the king were saying but Fai leaned close and whispered to him. “This is the culmination of the feast. Right now she is presenting the boar the hunting party killed this morning and giving the king a description of the hunt. After this the tables will be pushed back and there will be various entertainments.” 

“She is describing the hunt?” 

Fai nodded. “She was the one leading the hunt.” Just then the king stood and turned to his guests, one hand gesturing toward the red-haired girl. Fai leaned closer to Kurogane and translated. 

“I would like to introduce to you my greatest treasure, my daughter, the Princess Hikaru.” 

Princess Hikaru bowed to them. She stepped closer to the table and held out a large drinking horn with an elaborate gold rim and stopper. She murmured something to her father and Princess Tomoyo then filled their cups.

She stepped up to Kurogane, bowed again. “It is a great honor to meet you. Please allow me to fill your cup.” She spoke his language with an accent but slowly and clearly. 

Kurogane nodded and thanked her. She poured a golden colored liquid into his cup then turned and filled Fai’s. She turned to do the same for Souma and Syaoran. 

“I’ve been teaching her your language. She has been working very hard to learn it.” Fai picked up his cup and drank.

Kurogane looked dubiously into his cup. “What is this?”

“Mead. Try it, it’s very good.”

Kurogane took a sip. It was very sweet and very strongly alcoholic. Surprisingly the sweet taste did not clash with the taste of the alcohol as much as he would have expected. “Why is it so sweet?”

“Because it’s made from fermented honey.” Fai drank some more and licked his lips appreciatively. 

Kurogane pushed his own cup away and watched Princess Hikaru slip into a seat between Souma and the king. “So that is the princess King Thorvald is sending to seal the alliance?”

“Yes. Hikaru is a good girl. It is difficult for her, leaving everything behind, but she is committed to carrying out her part of the alliance.” 

Kurogane nodded. The boar had been carved up and distributed, its carcass removed back to the kitchen. Princess Hikaru had struck up a conversation with Souma. The Princess seemed to be making up for her lack of vocabulary with gestures. Next to them Syaoran sat with his head bent close to the girl who had been with Fai earlier. She appeared to be showing him the proper way to eat boar with a knife. Apparently Souma and Syaoran had also acquired their own utensils. “So who is the girl? The one with the green eyes sitting next to the kid?”

“That’s Sakura, my apprentice. And your companions are?” 

“The kid is Syaoran, translator and scholar. Next to him is Souma, Tomoyo’s bodyguard.” 

Fai repeated the names and nodded. 

King Thorvald stood and issued a command. People began to move, pushing tables back against the wall and rearranging benches. 

“Well that’s my cue.” Fai stood, walked out the center of the hall and turned, giving his cloak a dramatic twirl. He clapped his hands twice then held himself absolutely still, waiting as the conversation died down and at last silence reigned. He began to speak. Kurogane couldn’t understand what he was saying but the tone and fluctuations of his voice and the elaborate gestures were captivating. He leaned backed and watched, occasionally taking sips of the mead. Next to him Tomoyo was leaning forward, listening intently.

The story was long, yet the entire hall watched Fai intently until the end. There was a long moment of silence then the hall erupted with cheers and clapping as he gave an elaborate bow. With a flourish of his cloak Fai retreated as musicians pulled out their instruments and began to play. Kurogane quickly decided that Nordic music was very much like Nordic people, loud and boisterous. 

Fai slipped back onto the bench next to Kurogane. Tomoyo leaned over and smiled at him. “That was wonderful, Fai. I only understood about half of what you said, but even still, that was amazing.”

He smiled back and leaned in close in order to be heard over the music. “Thank very much, Envoy Tomoyo. I am honored by your praise.”

Feeling slightly awkward as his princess and the shaman leaned around him to talk, Kurogane interrupted. “So what was that about anyway?” 

“If I understand correctly, the story was about your god Odin who brought wisdom to your people at the cost of his eye, yes?”

Fai nodded. “Yes that is correct.”

They continued to discuss legends and tales. Kurogane almost asked if they wanted to switch seats but neither seemed to mind and occasionally Tomoyo would turn and address a remark to King Thorvald. So he simply leaned back and dealt with the invasion to his personal space. He kept one ear on their conversation while the rest of his attention was alert for trouble. 

The entertainment lasted long into the night. Twice more Fai stood to tell stories as the dancers and musicians caught their breath. Slowly people began to trickle away and find their beds. King Thorvald summoned a servant to guide them to their guest rooms.

Kurogane inspected Tomoyo’s room first. She was asleep before he finished checking the rest of the building.


	2. Negotiation

Kurogane awoke later then usual the next morning. Between the feast last night and the darkness that persisted long after the sun should have risen, his sense of time was getting skewed. 

The rest of his party was still asleep. The guest quarters were another of the ubiquitous long, rectangular buildings. There was a large open room that led into an area containing a fire pit. The fire was banked for the night, giving off only a dim glow. Off of this area was a step up to the wooden floored bedrooms. Kurogane checked the perimeter and found nothing had been disturbed.

Outside was eerily quiet. There was no movement. His internal time sense told him it was morning, but it felt like the dead of night. In the distance he could hear faintly the clank and occasional calls of the sentries on the wall. A short distance away from their lodgings was an area where the snow had been cleared. Shrugging out of his cloak, Kurogane began his warm up exercises. He drew his sword and began slowly, each motion crisp and clear. He repeated the set slightly faster. Each time through the motions he increased his speed until his sword was a blur cutting through the cold morning air. He switched sets moving in a different formation, switched again making each transition smooth and effortless. He broke the patterns, moving from one set to another half way through as if responding to a sudden attack from an unexpected direction. After about an hour, he returned to the original set, slowing down on each repetition until he could feel his muscles quiver with the strain of moving slowly. He flicked his katana as if shaking off excess blood then sheathed it in a single swift motion. 

The sound of clapping behind him startled him. Towards the end of his practice he had felt someone watching him but had dismissed them as not a threat. Now he was beginning to rethink that designation. 

“Wheet Whoo! That was impressive, Kuro the Grouchy!”

“My name is Kurogane!” Kurogane scowled. He had been feeling relaxed and warmed up. Now he was on edge. “And what kind of whistle was that?”

Fai picked up his cloak and shook it out. “I don’t know how to whistle.” He held out the cloak to Kurogane. 

Kurogane took it back as he walked past the shaman. “If you can’t whistle then don’t whistle, but don’t just say it.”

“Ahhh, Kuro the Grouchy is so mean. And here I was going to be nice and show him to the baths myself.”

The sweat he had worked up was drying quickly in the cold wind, causing him to shiver. “Alright fine. Whistle however you want.” He sighed. “So where is the bath house?” 

Fai grabbed his arm and began tugging him away from the guest quarters. Kurogane hesitated, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I asked Sakura to wait and escort Envoy Tomoyo and Souma to the female baths when they wake up.” Fai tugged harder and Kurogane reluctantly followed. 

He didn’t like being that far away from Tomoyo but if he refused to go it would be like a slap in the face to their hosts saying he didn’t trust them to keep Princess Tomoyo safe in their own fortress. He didn’t trust them of course, but it wouldn’t be diplomatic to admit it. “You can let go now.” He tried, unsuccessfully, to reclaim him arm. 

“Ahhh but I don’t want Kuro the Grumpy to get lost. Besides, we’re almost there.”

‘Almost there’ was a relative term, Kurogane discovered. They past by some barns and animal pens as well as several wide open areas that he guessed were fields when they weren’t covered in snow. Back here the snow was deeper, several feet high in some places with trails made of packed down snow to make walking easier. Despite the darkness, Fai maneuvered through the landscape with ease, tugging Kurogane along. 

At the very back of the complex nestled between the stockade wall and the steeply rising rocky side of the fiord was a small stone and wooden building. There were two doors in the wall facing out. Built into the foundation was a covered stone fire pit. It was shaped almost like an oven reaching deep into the building itself, leaving only an opening for the fire to be tended. Fai fed several logs to the fire before opening one of the doors. Inside was a small room with wooden shelves along the walls. It was surprisingly warm inside considering that even sitting close to the fire, the king’s hall had been drafty. This small building was tightly constructed without any of the smoke holes that let in cold winds. On the shelves were several pitchers and bowls. Fai filled two bowls with water. “Hands, face and hair are washed here then we’ll go into the bath.” He nodded at a door in the side wall. 

Kurogane followed Fai’s example, placing his folded clothes on a shelf and washing. The floor was stone and followed the natural slant of the ground to a small drain to take away the waste water. Fai opened the door and led him into the second room. He noticed that the other man had an elaborate tattoo of a phoenix covering his back. 

Kurogane gasped as a wall of heat and humidity hit him. He didn’t think it possible for anyplace to be this hot this far north. The walls were lined in cedar planks giving off a pleasant, natural scent. Tiers of benches were built into the wall. A wooden box was attached to the outside wall with what looked to be a metal box inside, the top covered with fist-sized stones. A small bucket of water stood next to it. He looked around, but except for the small bucket, he didn’t see any water. “So how the hell do we bath?”

Fai smiled impishly. “Sit down.” 

Kurogane sat on one of the benches and watched as Fai took a dipper from the bucket and poured water over the stones. It sizzled and steam filled the air, taking Kurogane’s breath away. Twice more he heard the sizzling that meant Fai was pouring more water onto the hot stones, until the steam was so thick he could barely make out the pale figure just a few feet away. 

Quiet footsteps sounded on the stone floor and then Fai was sitting next to him. The shaman took a deep breath of the heavy, damp air and leaned back on the benches behind them. “Now we relax and enjoy.” 

Kurogane leaned back as well, letting muscles stiff from the cold relax. This steam bath reminded him of the hot springs back in Nihon. They sat in silence for several long minutes. Kurogane stretched and felt Fai wince in sympathy as joins popped. “So where is everyone?”

“They’re still sleeping.” Fai’s head was tilted back and his eyes closed. “I figured you would be an early riser, so I came to get you before the bath house filled up.” 

Kurogane grunted. “Seems lazy to me.” 

Fai laughed. “We’re making up for the summer when the sun shines both night and day and some people forget to go to bed at all. You see, in the winter people spend most of their time inside so there really isn’t that much to do. We have six ways to stave off boredom; eat, sleep, fix anything that was broken during the summer, carve anything that holds still long enough, tell stories and make love.” He ticked each one off on his fingers.

“Well that explains why everything, including the roof beams are carved.”

“Ahhh you noticed that did you?” Fai nodded. “And why most babies are born late summer or early fall.” Fai stood and added another ladle of water to the rocks. “The last part of the bath our warriors especially enjoy.” The extra steam made it impossible to see Fai’s face, but his tone of voice made Kurogane nervous. “You see, the reason there is a door in this room as well is so that the warriors can run outside and jump into the snow.”

“What?! You’ve got to be kidding. No one in their right mind would go outside naked when it’s that cold.”

“I’m serious. It’s really quite invigorating.” The damn idiot was laughing at him, he was sure of it. 

The door opened and a man entered. It wasn’t until the man had sat down on a bench that Kurogane could see him clearly enough to recognize King Thorvald. “Good morning Fai. Ahh and one of the envoy’s entourage, I don’t believe I caught your name last night.” 

“This is Kuro the Grumpy, your Majesty, one of Envoy Tomoyo’s body guards.”

“My name is Kurogane.” 

The king laughed and slapped him on the back. “Only here one day and you already have a nickname. Glad to see you settling in so well.”

“Oh he is.” Fai’s voice held a false earnestness. “I was just telling him how our warriors show off their bravery by jumping into the snow after their bath. He was very interested but I think he’s a little shy.”

“I am not shy!” Kurogane stood up, ready to throttle the blonde.

“Excellent! Why don’t I give him a demonstration then?” The king stood up. Though he had only been in the steam house a short time his skin already gleamed with sweat and condensation. 

“That is a great idea, Your Majesty.”

Kurogane was about to object, certain this had to be some kind of elaborate joke, but the king had already opened the door and was charging outside. He gave a wild war cry and jumped, landing in the several feet thick snow and rolling around. He stood up and shook himself off like a dog, sending slush flying everywhere. 

Fai smiled up at him. “Your turn, Kuro the Shy.”

Kurogane glared at him but Fai had set it all up so that there was no way of getting out of this without looking like a coward. Better just to get it over with quickly. The cold didn’t hit him until after he hit the snow and the contrast between hot steam room and freezing snow sent a shock through his whole body. He gasped and sputtered, pulling himself out of the snow. 

The king laughed heartily and slapped him on the back again. Kurogane was getting really tired of that. “Well done! Good to see Nihon warriors can handle themselves just as well as any Norseman. So many of your companions are just so short, I don’t know how they manage.”

Kurogane grit his teeth. “We manage just fine.”

They both reentered the steam house, where Fai was watching them both and just barely holding in his laughter. Kurogane glared at him. “Well what about you?” 

Fai’s eyes opened wide in mock innocence. “Me? I’m not a warrior.”

Kurogane growled, but he had to admit the snow had chased away the drowsiness of the stream bath, leaving him awake and alert. And with the heat seeping back into his bones and quickly melting the snow and ice that clung to his body it was harder to mind. King Thorvald sat back down and settled in, obvious intending to remind for awhile. Kurogane went back to the changing and washing room and Fai followed. 

Towels had been laid out and someone had replaced their cloths with clean ones. They had almost finished dressing when the outer door opend, emitting a large group of Norsemen. The talked loudly and jostled each other good-naturedly as the vied for space and washing bowls. Caught between two especially large and burly men was Syaoran. The men seemed to be showing him what to do with a great deal of emphatic gestures. The kid shot him a pleading look before being swallowed up by the crowd. Kurogane and Fai quickly made their escape. 

It was only later, after he had escaped Fai’s annoying presence that Kurogane realized the king had been speaking to him in his own language. Apparently Princess Hikaru wasn’t the only one taking language lessons. 

Breakfast was a subdued affair. Most everyone seemed to be nursing hangovers from the feast the night before. Fai and the king were in deep conversation while Princess Tomoyo and Princess Hikaru spoke together. Syaoran was the last of their party to arrive. He was surrounded by the same group from the bathhouse but now the kid was almost smiling, wavering between looking sheepish and pleased. The man seemed to treat him with more respect.

Fai, his conversation with the king apparently finished, slid onto the bench next to him. “It seems Syaoran has made some new friends.” 

Kurogane grunted and shoveled more fish into his mouth, so much for a quiet breakfast.

They were given a tour of the complex after breakfast, though to Kurogane’s mind there wasn’t much to see. Storage houses and homes, barns, animal pens and some small fields. There were larger fields outside the earthen walls their guide explained. Servants carried torches to light their way, despite that, most of the details of the building and grounds were cloaked in shadow. 

Lunch was a far more rowdy affair as everyone had fully recovered from the previous evening. Once again the shaman sat next to him and chatted away the entire meal. It was no wonder the guy was so skinny if he spent all his time talking instead of eating. 

After lunch, they got down to business and the negotiations began. A smaller building had been set up as a meeting room. King Thorvald, Fai, Princess Tomoyo and Syoaran sat at a table near the fireplace conversing intently in both languages. Kurogane and Souma sat on piles of thick furs guarding the entrance. Outside the door, King Thorvald’s own warriors also guarded the door. 

Halfway through the afternoon, Princess Hikaru entered with refreshments and asked if there was anything else they needed. Apparently the servants were being kept away from overhearing the discussion. 

Her duty done, Princess Hikaru greeted them formally and sat down on the furs. “Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

He and Souma exchanged looks then Souma answered. “Of course, Princess. However I can’t guarantee we can answer all of them.”

She nodded. “Of course. I was just wondering, could you tell me anything about Lord Lantis, the Empress’s cousin?”

Souma’s eyes softened in realization. “Of course we could. While I wouldn’t say either of us are particularly close to him, Kurogane and I both spar with him often. Well Kurogane, what would you say about the Princess’s husband-to-be?”

Kurogane shrugged. “He is a gifted swordsmen and very adaptable in battle.”

Souma huffed. “Men! You’d think they could think of something else besides fighting.”

Kurogane snorted. “You asked.”

Princess Hikaru’s tentative smile broadened. “Well I’ve been trained to use a broadsword, so even if we have nothing else in common we can always talk about that.” 

“You’re taking this very well. Not many would have the courage to travel to a new land and marry someone they had never even met.”

Hikaru leaned back on her hands. “I love my country and I want to do everything I can to keep my people safe. I will be sad to leave, but I know this alliance will help my people. That is why I agreed. Lord Lantis feels the some way too, doesn’t he? I mean, he agree to the marriage too, so he must love his country very much. That is one more thing we have in common.”

Souma smiled at the girl. “I think you may be right. Lantis is very quiet and does not express his emotions easily but just because he doesn’t say something does not mean he doesn’t feel it. And while not everyone sees it, he is a kind man.” Souma gave the girl an appraising look. “In fact, I think you might be very good for him.” 

Hikaru beamed up at her. “Thank you, thank you very much. And at least when I get to Nihon I will already know you and Kurogane and Envoy Tomoyo and Syaoran so I won’t be completely alone.” She bit her lip, looking uncertain for a moment. “Do you think that maybe you and I could become friends?”

Souma nodded. “I think I would like that very much.”

The door bust open and a man ran inside. Souma and Kurogane leapt to their feet, swords out. The man was unarmed and simply raised his hands, barely sparing them a glance as he gasped out, “Your Majesty, the Freygerd has been attacked! The raiders set up an ambush.”

Kurognae didn’t understand what had been said, until Hikaru, seeing his and Souma’s confused glances, quickly translated.

King Thorvald stood, grimfaced. “Damage?”

“The ship was completely destroyed, everything of value taken.”

The king’s frown deepened. “Sit and drink. Then I want a full report.”

The messenger collapsed into a chair gratefully. Syaoran poured him a glass of juice and he gulped it down. 

Fai stood as well. “Perhaps it is best if I escort our guests to their lodgings?”

King Thorvald nodded. Fai led them outside. No one spoke until they reached the guest lodgings. 

Once they were settled inside and Kurogane and Souma had completed a through sweep of the house, Fai turned to them. Gone were the constant smiles and joking manner. “For your own protection, it would be best if you remained here for the time being.” 

Tomoyo stepped forward. “Of course. We understand this is a difficult time for you. Please let us know if there is any way we can be of assistance.” 

Fai gave her a small, strained smile. “Thank you, I will relay your words to the king.”

After he was gone Kurogane took up a position by the door. Souma turned to Tomoyo. “How bad is it?”

Tomoyo settled herself on a fur next to the fire. She paused for a long moment, staring into the flames. “For them it is very bad. This was to be one of their last shipments before ice closes off the harbor. It will be a race against time and the elements to send out another ship to replace the supplies that were lost. More worrisome is that only a very few people knew of the route the ship was to take.”

“Who knew?” Kurogane shot a look at Souma. If the Norse King decided they might be to blame they would be lucky to get Tomoyo home safely.

“Only King Thorvald’s counsel and the Minister of Trade back home. I didn’t even know the route the ship would take.”

Kurogane nodded. 

They waited for news. Kurogane and Souma checked and sharpened all of their weapons. Syaoran worked on his notes both of the treaty and his observations of the culture. Tomoyo embroidered. His weapons taken care of and remembering what Fai had said earlier about boredom, he looked though the supplies left in the main room and found several pieces of wood. Using one of his knives he began to carve. 

A servant brought them dinner. He and Souma checked it over carefully. Once satisfied it was safe, they ate. 

After dinner Tomoyo took out her koto and played. Souma juggled her knives. Syaoran sat next to Kurogane and watched his carving awhile before asking if there was any other wood. Kurogane found him a block of wood and handed over one of his knives. Souma put all but one of her knives away and found a third piece of wood. 

Just when Kurogane’s carving was starting to look like something (he wasn’t quite sure what) a knock came at the door. Sword out, Kurogane answered it. 

Fai looked up at him, a wan smile on his lips. “I’m temped to make a really bad joke.”

Kurogane snorted. “All your jokes are bad. Now come in and tell us what is happening.”

Fai entered and crossed to the fire. They all gathered, kneeling or sitting on the fur rugs. Fai rested his hands on his knees. “By now I assume you have realized that someone has sold information to the raiders.”

Tomoyo nodded.

Fai continued. “The problem is only a few knew where the Freygerd would be and when. All of whom are very influential advisors to the king. We can not accuse any of them without solid proof.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “We are sending out a decoy ship. The advisors have been told that this ship is to trade for supplies and return before the harbor closes. They are the only ones who know the route this ship will take. King Thorvald has his most trusted guards assigned to discreetly watch all of the counselors.”

“The decoy ship isn’t the only one being sent out is it?” Tomoyo voice was soft. 

Fai gave her a measured look then nodded. “You are right. Two ships are being sent out. The best lie always holds truth. Only the king and the people in this room know that there are two ships and that one is a decoy. Only the king and I know what routes each will be taking.”

“Aren’t you afraid that one of us might sell the information?” Kurogane flipped his knife in his hand, then sheathed it. 

Fai shook his head. “None of you had the information on the Freygerd and there won’t be time for this information to get back to anyone in Nihon. If any of you are working with the raiders all you could tell them is about the decoy, none of you know the routes either ship is taking. Still it would be best if you didn’t talk to any _dubious_ characters. You don’t need to stay confined, but please do remember once the alliance is complete our warships will be working together to protect the shipping lanes and we have a powerful enemy who will do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening.” 

Tomoyo nodded. “Please, thank His Majesty for his trust in us.”

“I will. To be honest it helped to know that the Empress sent her own sister to negotiate, however unofficially. Nihon stands to lose as much as we do if this alliance fails.”

Tomoyo placed her hand over Fai’s. “It will not fail. We made great progress today and now we have even more reason to reach an agreement quickly. All of us are aware that it just as easily could have been one of our own ships that was attacked.”

Fai smiled. “Thank you. I will tell His Majesty. He wanted me to tell you that the negotiations will resume tomorrow.”

The same eerie stillness pervaded the air the next morning, made worst by the increased tension that filled the fortress even when most of her inhabitants were still asleep. The guards on the wall were quieter this morning, their attention heightened. Kurogane was restless. He chafed at having to wait when he knew the enemy was out there, within the same walls as his princess. He had awoken early and unable to go back to sleep had instead started slipping through the outer limits of the fortress, keeping his own watch.

He was close to the steep, rocky side of the fjord that created the back wall of the fortress when he saw Fai walking toward the rocks. He ducked out of sight. Fai’s light grey-blue cloak blended into the shadowed snow. The shaman reached the wall and disappeared between two large rocks that jutted out from the cliff face. When he hadn’t reappeared after a few minutes, Kurogane silently followed. The angle of the rocks hid a tall, narrow cave. In the pitch black Kurogane couldn’t tell how far back it went. Slowly and silently he entered, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. One hand on the wall of the cave, he followed the faint echo of footsteps ahead of him. 

How long they traveled through the dark cave was hard to say and keeping up with Fai without giving himself away required all of his ninja training. Eventually a slight lightening of the darkness up ahead showed the cave’s exit. Cautious exploration showed they were now on the side of the mountain overlooking both fjord and fort. The great pine trees covering the steep slopes were interrupted periodically by rocky outcroppings overlooking steep drops of hundreds of feet. To Kurogane’s surprise Fai was heading farther up the mountain rather then down towards the port. Waiting until Fai disappeared into the trees, Kurogane followed.

It was cold, the trail steep and the wind stronger the higher they went. Fai stopped when he reached one of the rock outcroppings. It gave a magnificent view of the fjord. The wind was so strong here that all the snow had been swept away, leaving only bare rock. Fai spread out his cloak and sat. Kurogane waited, masked by the trees. The wind howled around them, sounding almost human. 

Kurogane begin to feel stiff from the cold. He expected Fai’s contact to show up any moment, certain the shaman would not want to wait long in this place, but so far there was no sign there was any other human on the mountain but them.

Fai leaned back, bracing himself with his hands and tilted his head back until he was looking, upside down, behind him. “You can come out now, Kuro the Stalker, it’s just us.”

With a mental curse Kurogane stepped out of hiding. “It occurred to me that the king’s best guards are watching his counsel, but who is watching you?”

Fai smiled up at him. “Why you are, Kuro the Suspicious. Enjoying the view?”

Unsure if Fai was talking about the fjord or about watching him, Kurogane just snorted and sat down next to the blonde. “So how do I know you didn’t come up here to met one of the raiders?”

Fai raised a gloved hand and extended one finger. “Even if your presence scared him away, you would have at least noticed someone close enough to watch us.” He extended a second finger. “We are rather exposed up here. Anyone who cares to look up will see us, and even if we can’t be identified at this distance all they have to do is wait until we come down.” Fai lowered his hand. “The reason none of the guards are raising a fuss is because I already told the head watchman I was coming up here.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you are here.”

Fai smiled a strange, stretched smile that wasn’t really a smile at all. It sent a shiver down Kurogane’s spine. “I come up here to … remember.”

“Remember what?” Kurogane pulled the cloak tighter around himself. 

Fai hesitated, his gloved fingers picked at his cloak and his eyes unfocused. After a long moment he looked up, bright false smile on his face. “It’s not really a secret. Anyone old enough to remember knows the story. I had a brother. This is a harsh climate we live in. If babies aren’t strong when they are born there isn’t a good chance of them surviving for very long. When food is scarce it is considered a waste to give it to a child that will die anyway. Since we were twins we weren’t as strong. But the shaman saw something in us. He told my father that if we survived he would take as his apprentices. We survived and he taught us. There are trials an apprentice must go through before he is recognized as a full shaman.” Fai’s hand resting on the rock curled in gripping the sharp surface hard. “In the last trial the apprentice is taken far out into the snow fields until he is utterly lost. He is left there with only a knife and the cloths on his back and must find his way home.” Fai paused, swallowed. His voice was curiously detached. “I made it back. My brother didn’t.”

Kurogane swallowed not sure what to say. Silence fell over them, the crying wind the only sound. It was eerie, a sound he had never heard wind make before, almost like a child screaming. That thought made everything click into place and Kurogane turned and grabbed Fai’s arm, unaccountably angry. “You don’t come up here to remember your brother. You come up here to wallow in the fact that he’s dead.”

Fai gasped when he was grabbed and the color drained from his face. By the time Kurogane was done he looked like he’d been slapped. He tore his arm from Kurogane grip and stood. “What the hell do you know?!”

Kurogane stood as well. “I know that people die! They die and there is nothing you can do to stop it!” He took a deep breath of the frigid air. “If you want to honor your brother, remember his life. Do you really think torturing yourself makes him happy?” 

Fai gulped in a deep breath, staring wide eyed. He was shaking. 

Kurogane forced his body to relax and let the tension between them drain away. He sat back down on the rocks and stared out over the fjord. 

After a long moment Fai sat down next to him. “You’re strange, you know that?”

Kurogane grunted. To his mind this guy was the last person who should be calling anyone strange.

Fai drew his knees up and rested his head on them. “I don’t think anyone has taken me to task like that, ever. Not even Ashura.” At Kurogane’s confused glance he clarified. “The previous shaman, my master. Ashura.” 

Knowing he was walking on thin ice Kurogane charged ahead anyway. “What happened to him?”

“About a year or so later a ship was caught in the ice. He was leading the rescue team. When the ship broke free, the ice shifted. Cracks opened up and closed in seconds. Ashura fell in and was trapped under the ice. By the time we broke through to him, it was too late.” 

Kurogane cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m sorry.”

Fai shook his head. “It was a long time ago. I became shaman and several years later I found Sakura.” Fai’s smile was real. “She has been a truly wonderful student.”

“Has been?” Kurogane raised an eyebrow. 

Fai nodded. “The week before you arrived I administered the final trial. I admit I cheated a bit. I stayed out of sight and watched over her, if she had truly needed help I would have stopped the trial and continued her training for several more years, then let her try again. But she didn’t need it. She is ready now to become a shaman in her own right.” Fai abruptly stood. “We should be getting back.”

Kurogane nodded. 

The trip down was passed in comfortable silence and the journey through the cave was easier with a guide. They had almost reached the mouth of the cave when Kurogane heard something. He grabbed Fai and ducked into a shadowy crevice, wrapping his dark cloak around Fai’s lighter one. The sound of footsteps grew closer and light from a lantern flickered up ahead. A figure passed them, wrapped head to toe in a grey cloak. Neither dared breathe. Once the figure was gone Kurogane followed the twist of the cave, Fai close behind him. Hidden just inside the mouth of the cave was a guardsman.

Fai leaned close and touched his neck. “Drugged.”

Kurogane nodded. They turned and headed deeper into the cave, following the cloaked figure. Kurogane was impressed with how silently Fai could move when he wanted to. Through the twisting turns of the cave they skulked, always keeping that flicking light just barely in sight. At the exit a fresh set of tracks led down the mountain. Their quarry had doused his lantern once outside despite the lingering darkness. Alert for any sound of his progress, they tracked him.

A bend in the trail led into a thick grove of pines. Kurogane place his back to one giant tree, Fai directly in front of him. He drew his sword and angled it so the polished blade reflected the center of the grove. Inside the grove stood three men. Two wore mismatched armor and carried weapons. Raiders and low level ones as well, who had to rely on what gear they could scavenge from the dead. These must be lackeys sent to carry messages. The third figure drew back his grey hood revealing a slender man with dark hair pulled back to a tail. 

Kurogane could feel Fai’s muscles tense in recognition. He lightly touched the man’s shoulder and the shaman forcibly relaxed. While he couldn’t understand what the men were saying this situation was obvious enough, even without Fai’s reaction. 

A heavy purse changed hands and Fai turned into Kurogane and gestured. He nodded, understanding. They needed to bring back proof. 

As one they moved, Kurogane bursting into the clearing while Fai disappeared up the tree. The two raiders drew their weapons and closed with him. Kurogane grinned. Behind him he heard the counselor running, followed by a crash as Fai dropped out of the tree, tackling him into the snow. 

The first raider attacked. Kurogane deflected the blow, using his momentum to turn into the second raider’s blow. The sound of metal on metal rang in the clear air. Kurogane ducked low, coming in under the guard of the first raider. He checked his attack, waiting until he was just past the man to change the angle of his sword and bring the heavy hilt back into the man’s skull. He dropped. The second raider faltered at the loss of his companion. That hesitation was just enough for Kurogane to knock him down and deliver the same treatment. The sounds of a struggle behind him ceased. 

Fai spoke. “I believe you have some explaining to do, Counselor Kyle.”

Getting two unconscious raiders and a sullen counselor back to the fortress was difficult. Kyle tried twice to run away. He tried threats and bribes, sometimes both in the same breath. Whenever Kyle got too annoying Fai would give a sharp tug on his bonds. They didn’t even try to go through the cave, instead taking the longer but easier route to the front gates; which also, not incidentally, provided the maximum humiliation for Kyle. 

There was a feast that night that put their welcoming feast to shame. The traitor was discovered and sitting in a cell awaiting judgment. The alliance had officially been signed and Kurogane’s aid in capturing Kyle was being proclaimed as only the beginning of the benefits the alliance would provide. And then Fai had announced that Sakura was ready to take on the mantel of a full shaman. The people were in a mood to celebrate. 

The final stage of Sakura’s initiation rite would be performed at the feast in front of everyone. Fai explained to him that each shaman bore a mark, a sign of their bravery and willingness to endure the troubles of their people. 

“Your tattoo?” he’d asked.

Fai had nodded. “That is the mark Ashura gave me.”

“It must have taken hours.”

“It did.”

Kurogane had left it at that. He didn’t know how Fai intended to mark his apprentice but he suspected that an almost full body tattoo was considered excessive even by the harshest of standards. 

As honored guests they had a front row seat for the proceedings. When Fai led Sakura out and sat her in a chair in front of the great hearth Syaoran tensed next to him. Kurogane looked down and saw the kid was pale and unhappy. He put a hand on his arm. “Hey, calm down, kid.”

“But he is going to hurt her” Syaoran whispered, his words choked. Kurogane looked at him again, surprised. He’d noticed the kid and Fai’s apprentice talking a lot but hadn’t realized the boy had gotten that attached to her. 

He tightened his grip on the boy’s arm. “I don’t know what he is going to do, but it will be fine. He’s not going to hurt her any more then he has to.”

A servant brought a bowl with small chunks of ice and another brought a small brazier. Once both were settled to Fai’s satisfaction he took a piece of ice and held it against Sakura’s ear. He then withdrew a long needle that had been heating in the brazier. He wiped it quickly with a soft cloth, positioned himself carefully and drove it through her earlobe. Sakura’s mouth tightened but other then that she gave no sign that she had been affected.

Fai removed the needle, placing it back in the brazier and took a set of earrings from a small pouch. They were gold, with runes worked into the metal. A small green gem hung from each one. Fai gently worked the earring through the newly created hole in Sakura’s ear. Starting with ice, he repeated the process with the other ear. After it was done he leaned close and whispered something to Sakura. When she stood up, the hall erupted into cheers. 

The feasting and entertainment lasted long into the night. Couples began breaking off and slipping away to enjoy a more private type of entertainment but the party was still going strong when he and Fai slipped outside.

Though it was cold, it was nice to be out of the smoky air of the great hall and away from the din of music and dancers and hundreds of conversations. 

Spreading their cloaks on the snow, they sat and looked up at the stars. 

Kurogane leaned back on gloved hands. “Why me? You could be inside with your people and your friends. Instead you’ve spent most of your time not spent dealing with emergencies with me. Why?”

Fai shrugged. “Maybe I don’t want to be inside.” 

Kurogane raised an eyebrow and Fai sighed. “Except for the King and Princess, the only one I’m close to is Sakura. You have to understand, most people respect me and my abilities but they are also frightened of me as well. No one wants to get close to me, let alone touch me.” Fai tilted his head so he was looking up at Kurogane. “But you, you’re not afraid of me. You yell at me and you touch me and you let me tease you.” 

Kurogane snorted. “You’re the only one except the Princess and Souma who gets away with teasing me. Those I’ve trained respect me but I am not a comrade to share a drink with. Everyone else is too afraid. The people back home say I’m a demon because of my red eyes.” He gave a wry smile, “And Tomoyo says my temper doesn’t help.”

Fai smiled and shifted closer to him, their arms brushing against each other. “I like your red eyes. They remind me of the midnight sun.” 

Kurogane let one arm wrap around Fai’s shoulder. Fai leaned into him and tilted his face up just as Kurogane was turning to look down at him. Their lips met in a soft brush then met again as Fai went to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s neck. 

Kurogane used the arm he had around the shaman’s shoulder to pull him closer as their lips met a third time. It was awkward with the thick layers of clothing between them but he didn’t really mind. With a little push from Fai they toppled backwards, Fai landing sprawled on top of him. He was about to complain when Fai’s mouth found his again. When he slid his tongue along Fai’s lower lip, Fai gave a delicious moan and allowed him access.

When they broke for air, Kurogane cursed. The snow had melted through the cloak, soaking his clothes.

Fai smiled. “Oh dear, Kuro the Cranky is all wet.” He tilted his head to the side, considering. “Since it is partly my fault, it’s my duty as your host to see you taken care of.” His tone of voice changed and an invitation flashed in his eyes. “If you’d like you could come back to my lodge to warm up?”

Kurogane gave him a long searching look. He nodded. When he stood up Fai followed. Just as Fai turned to lead the way, Kurogane reached out and grabbed his arm. Fai turned back, a question in his eyes.

“If you’re not happy here you can always leave.”

Fai’s eyes were shuttered. “But where would I go?” 

“Wherever you wanted to. You could,” he paused and the next words were barely whispered. “You could come to Nihon with us.” _With me_. 

Blue eyes raised and locked with red.

When their ship left for Nihon several days later, passing the supply ship on its way back, Fai was onboard and Syaoran wasn’t. It had taken quite a bit of negotiation to convince the king to accept a scholar and sometime astronomer in place of his shaman despite several arguments in its favor. Now that Sakura was ready to take on the position of shaman it would only limit her growth to remain in her teacher’s shadow and it would be good for Princess Hikaru to have one of her people with her as she settled into a new culture. Syaoran’s knowledge of science would be useful to the king and supplement Sakura’s abilities nicely. In the end Sakura had cast the runes and informed King Thorvald that Fai’s destiny lay elsewhere. 

Kurogane leaned back against the rail of the ship, watching Fai who had climbed up onto it, waving as the harbor disappeared among the craggy rocks of the shore. 

Once there was nothing more to see, Fai turned around and slid until his feet hit the deck. He looked up at Kurogane. “Do you know what the runes told me the very first night you arrived?”

Kurogane shook his head.

Fai smiled. “That meeting you would bring great change and good fortune to my life.”

Kurogane snorted, but obligingly leaned down when Fai tugged on his cloak until their lips met.


End file.
